4storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
OBS: Não escolha o reino de Derion se não eu te matarei ha ha ha! (no jogo é claro) Races There are three races: Fairy, Human and Werebeast Humano Mobile and ambitious The humans who were once known as the Parholn clan, were the last refugees to reach Iberia during the great settlement. Despite their short life span compared to other races, they developed a strong desire for success and a great skill for handling tools. Through their imagination and numerous technical developments they soon became a large population in Iberia and were able to shake off the reputation as a weak people. Along with their extraordinary ability to adapt the humans emphasize themselves by resistance to any form of magic, aswell as intelligence and strength. Felino 'Strong and persistent ' The Werebeast/Feline people came from Nevad to Iberia and soon became friends with the fairies. Both races share their knowledge and live peacefully together. Felines are very close to nature and are therefore the protectors of the country and of the wind. They are constantly developing their battling skills and mental strength so that they can complete their tasks appropriately. Werebeast/Feline are excellent close-range warriors. Due to their slim, but sturdy built they have good strength and stamina. �� Guild: Chrono Classes There are 6 classes, all can go up to a maximum level of 93: Most players will go all the way to level 90, but some stop at 80 because level 80-90 is considered long.'There may be an update increasing the maximum level to 100 soon. Guerreiro \/ Gonnes \/ Strengthened by the guardian of fire Lumapark , the powerful warriors stand at every front. Warriors stand out from other groups due to their ability to change in a battle. During attack they are serious and can strike down their enemies with very strong close-combat attacks. In defence they can take a lot of damage from their opponents and are therefore able to survive for a long time. They wear chain armour or plates and have a large arsenal of weapons at hand, including one- and two-handed swords, axes, cross bows, bows and shields. They are effective against assassins. Notívago Alert, perceptive and dangerous is how the Assasins lurk in the deepness of the darkness. The assasins are characterised by their sneaky and swift close-combat attacks, usually using both hands, similar to the attacks of Pendatron, God of darkness. Their expertise in using double handed weapons, called Chakrams, separates them from other physical attack based classes''.They always act in a cool and calculating manner. With targeted and effective attacks they capture their victims. They appear out of nowhere, are barely seen and retreat back into the shadows after their attack. The leather armour and heavy leather armour that they wear is not as robust as that of the warriors. They usually share the same type of armour as Summoners. Chakrams and daggers as well as one-handed swords, bows and crossbows are the weapons that they use. They are effective against wizards. Arqueiro \/ Korat \/ Ranged Melee Class. They are effective against priests. Padre ''The priests, who are noble and graceful like Rekamies, protect their protégés from harm. In the past Rekamies, the guardian of water, gave the priests the gift to protect the allies and grant them new lives. When fighters are in danger, the priests are their last bit of hope. However even the priests conceal an energy deep down that protects them from enemies and inflicts a large amount of damage on them. For this reason the priests are considered to be guardian angels as well as being messengers of death. They are good at surviving falls(like Assasins) because they can turn into a crow using Remembrance of Former Life To protect themselves they wear fabric clothing or robes and defend themselves by using rods, magic wands and magic shields. They are effective against summoners. Invocador \/ Minnuz \/ The jugglers of the darkness, who are mysterious and dismal, are under the protection of Endendros. The summoners, as pupils of earth guardian Endendros, possess the unique ability to open portals leading to other dimensions. These enable them to summon and control powerful creatures. Due to their mental strength they can gain control over different creatures, as well as attack them, defend them or heal them. This powerful support makes the summoners dangerous opponents that have no mercy during a battle. They are armed with staffs, magic wands and magic shields(only used with one-handed weapon). They also wear leather armour and heavy leather armour(same as Assasins). They are effective against archers. Category:Classes